Dragon Warrior
by Fictionstv
Summary: After a battle in the past between Burai (Green Ranger) and his brother Geki (Red Ranger) over the Kingdom of Japan, Burai and Bandora (Rita) find themselves in present day Japan waiting for the perfect time to defeat the Rangers and conquer the world. Bazra (Zordon) unites the Rangers against his apprentice Bandora and the possible return of King Yamamoto (Lord Zedd).


**The Dragon Warrior **

Two thousand years ago, a King named Yamamoto reigned over the Japanese islands. At his disposal was an army of knights and their most elite squad were called the Black Knights. However, they became too prideful and spoke out against the King. Their leader brought forth accusations of tyranny and evil against the King. For the King knew dark magic and powers beyond reason. The King confronted the Black Knight and defeated him in a duel. The Black Knights ran away in fear as they saw the King's powers. The Black Knight was dragged before the King and forced to bow before him.

The man was bleeding from his face and his hair was a mess. His armor was barely holding together and his sword was broken. The King approached the Black Knight with an arrogant smug look. In his hand was a metal staff with a Z on the end. It was the source of the King's dark magic.

"I do not fear death!" the Black Knight shouted at the King.

"I am not going to kill you. With the use of dark magic I have become immortal and I will never age. I will rule Japan for all generations. But there is a cost to this power. I cannot have a son. You will provide me a son whom I shall call my apprentice and then I shall exile you," the King said.

"I will never give him up," the Black Knight hissed.

"You will give me your youngest son or I will slaughter your entire family," the King commanded.

The Black Knight said nothing. There was only hate in his eyes and a determination to one day kill the King. "Get him out of my sight," the King dismissed.

The guards roughly took the Black Knight from the hall and cast him outside.

As the Black Knight recovered from his injuries, Imperial guards invaded his house and took custody of his infant child. The Black Knight took his sword to fight off the invaders but he was quickly subdued. Finally, the Black Knight's oldest son took up his father's dagger and attacked the men. He struck one of the soldier's arms. The men grabbed a hold of the eight year old and beat him to the ground. One of the guards swung his sword to kill the child when it hit his mother instead.

The infant named Geki was taken to the palace and presented to the King. Soon thereafter, the Black Knight attempted to form a rebellion but was visited by a beautiful young woman. He came upon a river with his son Burai. "You are the Black Knight that defies the King?" she asked.

"How do you know me woman?" the Black Knight replied suspiciously.

"I know that you spoke against the King and that he took your youngest son, because he has no heir. I can help you get him back and redeem your honor," she smiled.

"How can you help me?" the Black Knight asked.

She opened her palm revealing a gold coin. The coin held a three toed footprint engraved in it. The Black Knight looked over the coin. "This coin will not buy me even one sword," he said dismissively.

"The coin has great magical powers. If you wish to defeat the King you must fight magic with magic," she said.

"Be gone witch!" the Black Knight said as he took his sword.

The woman smiled at Burai and then walked away. The Black Knight quickly forgot about the woman, but Burai remembered.

The King then sent for his magician Barza who was good of heart, but forced into the King's service. "Did you find what I had been searching for?" he asked.

"I have found the gold coins of power," Barza answered. "But you must not use them for only the pure of heart may," he warned.

"Alas, I am not of pure heart. But I shall raise a team who shall not know evil and they shall unwittingly do my bidding," the King said.

"Yes, my King," Barza bowed.

"Were there only five of these coins?" he asked suspiciously.

"Only five," Barza lied.

**Ten Years Later**

Before the war began, Burai sought out the witch at the river asking for power to defeat the King.

"I have your coin," he said revealing it to her.

"And so you do Burai," she said.

"Give me more power, so that I may slay the King," Burai requested.

The witch then revealed a sword, which she handed to him. "It is the Sword of Hellfriede and it will give you the power to kill the King," she promised.

"Accept me as your student," Burai continued.

"I will be your master," the witch said to him. "I am Bandora."

For the next several years, Burai trained with Banadora. He learned the disciplines of meditation, martial arts, and inner energy. He fought against Banadora's body guard and servant Grifforzer and his wife Laime. Grifforzer was of enormous strength and was especially skilled with the sword. At first, Grifforzer merely toyed with Burai but over time they became more competitive. Laime fought with a crescent sword but also used long range weapons like a whip.

Finally after seven years of training, Burai felt a connection to the gold coin. He focused on his inner chi and transformed. His shoes became white boots, his clothes were covered by a green armored suit, his hands were fitted with gloves, a belt appeared around his waist hosting the gold coin, and a battle helmet appeared on his head. Attached to his belt was his dagger, which had magically transformed.

Burai looked himself over and then saw himself in the river. His helmet resembled the head of a dragon with a visor as its mouth. "No one has ever awakened this power before. You have succeeded where all my apprentices had failed," Bandora said pleased.

Bandora then aimed her scepter at the ground. "The power of green can give life…" A flower quickly emerged from the ground and bloomed. "But it can also cause disease and death," she said and then the flower quickly died.

"Do I have the power to slay the King now?" Burai asked.

"Your armor is strong but not strong enough. You must take the King's dragon armor. Only then will you be invincible," she said.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" Burai asked suspiciously.

"Your dagger can call upon the great dragon from the sea and he will obey your every command," Bandora said.

"Then I shall use this dragon against the King," Burai said confidently.

"A word of caution: if you escalate the battle the King will be obliged to call upon his own dragon Serpentera and you will not win. Fight him as a man and he will be honor bound not to call upon his dragon to his defense," Bandora advised.

"Very well. I shall slay him with my own hands," Burai said.

Meanwhile, the King's adopted son Geki was now an adult. He was trained all his life to be a warrior and was mentored by the King's wizard Barza. He was most proficient with the sword and would practice for hours at a time against the King's warriors.

These four warriors were picked from distinguished tribes of Japan to serve the King. The first was Goushi who would be the senior member of the team. He was Barza's first student and would later mentor Geki. The second warrior was Dan who was a peer to Geki, and believed in the importance of technological advancement in warfare. The third warrior was Boi, the youngest of the team but who had shown great talent. Lastly, the King chose Mei who was the most accurate marksman with a bow in all of Japan. The King secretly hoped he could arrange for her to marry Geki in the future.

Each of these warriors specialized in a different weapon. Goushi was the strongest of the group and specialized in the brute strength of an axe. Dan was known for his speed and so he used lances. Boi was particularly skilled in throwing daggers but also fighting in close combat. All four of them became experts in martial arts and were brought together at the capital. Each was judged to be pure of heart. They were then assigned to train the young Prince Geki and they humbled him.

When the time had come, the Black Knight summoned his son to fight with him against the King. Burai did not tell his father of the powers he had learned, because his father hated magic and all of its forms. So, Burai kept his powers a secret and joined his father's army. The rebel army marched onto the capital, and the King's soldiers went out to meet them. The armor of the King's soldiers each carried a plate with the letter Z to symbolize their loyalty.

The two armies clashed and Burai did fight with his sword and dagger but he did not reveal his green powers. Finally, the Black Knight came into the palace halls to personally fight the King. Burai meanwhile infiltrated the palace and transformed into the Dragon Ranger. He easily defeated the palace guards and found the King's dragon armor. The armor was known in legends as being composed of dragon scales coated in gold. Burai placed the armor over his helmet and felt an incredible power go through him. His armor felt weightless and yet he felt invincible. His coin then absorbed the armor into itself.

Burai then found his father confronting the King. The King's five warriors assembled to shield the King from the Black Knight. To avoid scandal with his father, Burai shed his green powers and joined him in battle.

"Father, I will defeat these five warriors. Slay the King," Burai said.

The Black Knight nodded but was transfixed upon Geki's face. The five warriors attacked all at once. Burai took his sword and fought all five of them at once. Burai expertly slashed Goushi and Dan down with his sword. Boi threw a dagger at him but Burai easily caught it and then threw it back at him. Mei shot an arrow at Burai but he easily sliced it in two with his sword. Burai then quickly slashed her bow in half and kicked her to the ground before she could get another shot off. Finally, he confronted Geki with his sword.

"I am not afraid of you. I will do my duty," Geki said nervously.

"You are no match for me boy," Burai replied.

The two dueled with their swords, but Burai got the better of the fight. A bloodied and torn Geki was forced back but continued to stay in the fight. Burai disarmed Geki and then punched and kicked Geki to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Black Knight fought valiantly against the King. The King had his magic, but the Black Knight had his vengeance. Just as the King was about to fall, the Black Knight saw Burai about to slay Geki with the sword.

"No Burai!" the Black Knight shouted back.

Burai hesitated but then saw the King point his staff at the Black Knight's chest. "No father!" Burai shouted back.

The King fired his dark magic into the Black Knight's chest. The magic electrified the air and pieced his armor and through the other side. The Black Knight fell to the ground in a heap. Burai angrily kicked Geki away and confronted the King.

A green aura flowed around him until he became the Dragon Ranger. The fallen warriors looked upon him in awe. Barza watched from the shadows speechless as he saw Burai confront the King. "I see you have taken my armor," the King noted.

"I will soon take your life," Burai replied.

"Even with your powers you are no match for me. I am an immortal," the King said confidently.

"Then I shall cut off your head and burry it in the ground," Burai said.

The two circled each other and then clashed with their weapons. The King blasted Burai with dark magic, but his shield protected him. The fallen warriors watched as the two fought in the halls neither one gaining the advantage. Finally Burai and the King lost their weapons with the force of their thrusts. Burai took hold of his dagger and went for the kill. The two dueled with their martial arts skills until the King was brought down to the floor.

"Wizard, give me the five coins!" he shouted.

"But my King you will be overwhelmed by it," he protested.

"Give them to me!" the King demanded.

So, Barza threw the chest towards the King which contained the five coins. Each one had an engraving of a different ancient animal: Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Mastodon, Saber Tooth Tiger, and Pterodactyl. The King held the coins tightly and felt their energy go through them. Burai watched in shock as he felt the King's power grow. He attempted to slay him there but the power was too great and he fell to the ground stunned.

"I am all powerful now," the King said gleefully.

Barza watched nervously as the King's power continued to grow. But then the King's skin began to burn and his hair quickly fell off. The King tensed up in pain and then screamed as the power surged through him. Burai kept his distance as the King's skin began to burn away. The other warriors also watched in horror as the King was being skinned alive.

Burai would have slain the King then but he enjoyed watching him writhe in pain. The King eventually let go of the coins and was a bloody mess on the hall floor. His body was no longer recognizable and yet he still lived because he was an immortal.

"You are defeated my King," Burai said in disgust.

The King spat blood from his mouth and then started laughing an inhuman laugh. His bloody hand took hold of his staff and then electrified the air with magic. "I summon you Serpentera," he gasped.

Burai stared in shock as he realized what had just happened. The roof of the palace was suddenly torn off and a large dragon formed. Burai fired off a burst of green energy at the dragon but it merely bounced off. Banadora, Griffonzor and Laime came into the hall as the dragon attacked.

"Use your dagger," Bandora told Burai.

Burai looked over his dagger and put it to his helmet lips. He played the summoning call for his own dragon. "So, you were behind this," the King accused Bandora.

"It was a pleasure my King," Bandora said sarcastically. She then pointed her scepter at the King and opened a portal to another dimension in space. The King was pulled into the dimension and disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Burai asked.

"He will never return and will be tortured forever in the void," she said.

Even with the King gone Serpentera still remained. The dragon blasted them all with fire. Bandora protected herself with her wand and Burai his shield. Bandora then pointed her wand at her two associates. Griffonzor was immediately covered in a gold armor and angel wings erupted from his back. His face became as dark as jade and his eyes turned red. Laime's body was also covered in gold armor but she kept her human appearance.

"Now, grow!" she shouted as she pointed her wand at them.

Immediately the two grew to giant proportions blasting what remained of the palace roof. Grffonzor became a larger version of himself but Laime became a hideous half human-half scorpion monster. Burai watched in stunned amazement as the two giants confronted the dragon. "Come with me," Bandora said and then lifted the two of them into the air. The floor and the rocky foundation underneath rose into the air.

Burai and Bandora watched as Griffonzor and Laime fought against the dragon. The fire and swinging of its limps brought devastation to the city. Burai then saw his own dragon enter the fight. It was not as massive as Serpentera but it was still of impressive size. Burai gave orders to his dragon with his dagger. Electricity arched from the dragon's finger tips towards the Serpentera. The green dragon then fought with his hands and tail but all three of them were outmatched. As the green dragon fell, Burai played his dagger to bring it back to life again.

Suddenly Serpentera stood still and turned to stone. "What happened?" Burai asked.

"The dragon Serpentera requires a great amount of magical energy or it will turn to stone and fall asleep," Bandora explained.

"How can we kill it?" Burai asked.

"It cannot be killed but it can be buried," Bandora said.

She then aimed her wand at the earth and a great earthquake divided the city. The ground split apart and Serpentera fell inside the earth's fire. The ground then shook as it covered up the canyon that had been made.

Meanwhile, Bazra came to the aide of the five warriors healing them of their injuries. "We must leave this place," he said to them.

"Where can we go?" Goushi asked.

"I know a secret place," Bazra said.

The five warriors then followed the wizard to a secret path to one of his caves.

Burai entered the destroyed palace and shed his green suit. He mourned his father and then confronted Bandora. "Bring him back to life," he demanded.

"I cannot do that," she said softly.

"You can summon monsters and cast spells. Why can you not bring him back from the dead?" he asked.

"I can animate his body but not his soul. He would be a walking corpse," Bandora said.

Burai gave her an angry look and then hugged her tightly as he cried. "You are now King Burai," she said to him.

Burai then looked upon the throne. "I shall be King," he said and then sat in the throne.

"Long live King Burai," Bandora knelt before him as did her two associates.

Bazra brought the five warriors to a cave only he knew about. He then revealed the five coins in his pocket. "You were meant to have these when you were ready," Bazra said to them.

"These coins will make us like the green warrior?" Geki asked.

"Yes, but you all require training," Bazra said.

"Tell us about these coins. Where did they come from?" Dan asked.

"They were created from one piece of gold and forged into seven perfect coins. A wizard before my time put the spirits of the ancient creatures into each of the coins. One coin was lost, but six remained to this day. The six remaining coins were originally from one source, but became split. There was once a king who had two sons. The king presented the six coins to his two sons. He said to his oldest son that one of the six coins was as powerful as the other five coins. He asked his oldest son whether he wanted one coin or five. The oldest son was prideful and selfish so he took the one coin. But the younger son took the five coins and then gave four of them to his loyal companions. When the oldest son came to power as King he was a tyrant and used his coin for evil. The younger son and his companions worked together and defeated him," Bazra explained.

"Separate, you will never win against the dragon warrior but together you will succeed," Bazra said.

"Then I shall be like that youngest son," Geki said taking he five coins. "I shall take this coin and the other four shall be yours," he said to the others.

"You have chosen the Tyrannosaurus. You shall be a wise king someday just as your ancient spirit is a king," Goshi remarked. "I shall be the Mastadon. May I freeze you in your convictions," he said.

"I shall be the Triceratops. A dangerous adversary but one who only fights in self-defense," Dan said.

"I shall be the Saber tooth tiger for while I am small I shall be swift and cunning," Boi said as he took his coin.

"I will be as free as the Pterodactyl," Mei said as she took the last coin.

Bazra nodded in approval. "Very good," he said.

The cave door then opened revealing Burai with his green dragon suit, Bandora, Griffonzor , and Laime. Bazra came up front as if to shield his warriors. "Did you think you could hide from me Bazra," Bandora smiled.

"The King is dead. Why further bloodshed?" Bazra pleaded.

"You caused my father's death," Burai pointed at Geki but didn't explain further.

"We were loyal to our country," Geki argued.

"You were loyal to a monster," Burai shot back.

"They didn't know. Please, let us have peace," Bazra begged.

"Everything ends here," Burai said walking closer to the warriors.

Taking up their weapons the five warriors prepared to fight the green warrior. Burai charged up a sphere of pure energy and threw it at the fire warriors. There was an explosion that knocked them all off their feet. Bandora crackled a laugh as the warriors could barely move from their injuries.

Bandora then pointed her scepter at Bazra. "You shouldn't have come back master," she said.

Burai watched curiously as the two talked. "If you strike me down I will become even more powerful than you can imagine," Bazra said softly.

"I will send you to a place where you will never return," Bandora promised.

Bazra quickly pointed his staff at Burai's belt summoning the green coin to his hands. Burai immediately demorphed as the energy left him. He then pointed his staff at the five warriors throwing them all into capsules. The five warriors immediately went to sleep in each of the capsules.

Bandora fired at the capsules with her wand but it did nothing. "They're outside this dimension now," Bazra smiled.

Bandora sneered at her old master. "But you are not," she said and then fired on him. The energy went through Bazra incinerating him. The green coin fell to the ground.

Bandora clapped her hands in excitement as she killed her master. Suddenly the cave shook and a powerful energy established itself. Barza reappeared as a ghost. He pointed his staff at the group and fired at them. Burai quickly morphed and was protected by the powerful magic. Bandora, Griffonzor, and Laime shrunk to a few inches each. The ghost of Bazra then took a container and placed the three inside. Burai slashed at the ghost and then tried to punch and kick it but they were all in vain. Bazra then sealed the container tightly and then threw it out the entrance of the cave. Burai watched in horror as the container disappeared into space.

"I order you to bring her back," Burai demanded Bazra.

"You have no power over me," Bazra replied.

"And you have no power over me while I wear this suit. I shall rule as King and you will not be able to stop me," Burai said victoriously.

"You will die one day and I shall continue to exist," Bazra replied. "And so will your brother."

"My brother?" Burai questioned.

"The warrior named Geki is your younger brother and the reason for why your father faltered," Bazra revealed.

Burai stared at the man in disbelief but then realized there was truth in it. Geki did look like a younger version of himself. He had nearly killed his own brother, the very reason his father fought against the King so hard. Burai fell to his knees devastated. "Freeze me in time like the others," he requested.

"Why?" Bazra asked.

"So I may be the brother I should have been to Geki," Burai said.

Bazra was moved by the request. Burai was willing to give up the crown to have another chance to be with his younger brother. "Very well," Bazra agreed.


End file.
